Une invitation pas comme les autres
by Kaitline
Summary: Goupix, Kaitline sont invitées par hasard, par une certaine amie : Emily. Celle-ci, Youtubeuse beauté, va nous surprendre en nous invitant à une soirée de folie ! [Pairings/Youtubers]
1. Présentation

Présentation de la fan fic

**Bonsoir ou bonjour et bienvenue pour la nouvelle présentation de ma fanfic avec Goupix67 et Kaitline.**

**Cette fanfic se nommera : « Une invitation pas comme les autres ».**

**Chacun notre tour, nous allons écrire un chapitre sur deux.**

**Je tiens à préciser, que le premier chapitre seras écrit par Goupix67.**

**Donc les plannings des chapitres :**

**Le 2/05/15 :**

**1****er**** chapitre par Goupix67**

**Le 20/06/15 :**

**2****ème**** chapitre par Kaitline.**

**Le plannings des fanfics seras posté sur le Twitter de Kaitline :**

**xKate59.**

**L'histoire :**

**Goupix et Kaitline sont invitées par Emily, une amie commune, youtubeuse beauté.**

**Elles sont invitées, à une fête, pas comme les autres :**

**Le thème de la soirée : Vos Youtubers préférés.**

**Pendant celle-ci, va se passer pas mal de choses, que vous allez découvrir dans le 1****er**** chapitre :**

**Comme certains pairings très intéressant !**

**On se retrouve après les vacances donc :**

**Le 02/05/15 pour le 1****er**** chapitre fait par Goupix67 !**

**Si vous voulez que l'on rajoute des choses moi et Goupix, n'hésitez pas !**

**Poste une review si tu veux !**

**A bientôt pour le 1****er**** chapitre ! :3**


	2. Chapitre 1

Une invitation pas comme les autres

**Bonjour Internet ! Voici le premier chapitre de "Une invitation pas comme les autres" ou UIPCLA pour faire court ! Ce chapitre a été écrit par Goupix, le chapitre suivant sera donc écrit par Kaitline !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les Youtubeurs nommés ne nous appartiennent pas (ils s'appartiennent eux-mêmes lol) mais Goupix et Kaitline sont notre propriété PUISQUE C'EST NOUS ! (les auteures et persos principaux de cette histoire), ainsi que Emily (qui est un perso lambda).**

**Pas de Warning ou de Rating spécifique pour ce chapitre.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Une invitation pas comme les autres...

Tout avait commencé par une simple demande...

"Hé les filles, ça vous dirait de venir à la soirée déguisée de demain ? Vous savez, pour mon million d'abonnés !", nous demande notre pote Emily, Youtubeuse beauté. Kaitline et moi nous regardons, l'air étonné mais flatté, car nous ne sommes pas souvent conviées à des fêtes ou des soirées, et annonçons d'une même voix :

"- Avec plaisir ! "

\- Ok, je suis contente que vous veniez alors, c'est quand même grâce à vous que j'ai pu avoir autant d'abonnés... Si vous n'aviez pas envoyé ma chaîne à Antoine Daniel et qu'il en n'avait pas parlé dans son dernier 29, j'aurais pas pu augmenter d'autant d'abos, répond alors Émily.

\- Merci, mais ta chaîne mérite d'avoir autant de succès... Mais, tu as dit que c'était une soirée déguisée, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, il n'y aurait pas un thème à cette soirée ? Comme ça on pourrait plus facilement trouver nos costumes...

\- Vos Youtubeurs favoris. annonce Émily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, vos Youtubeurs favoris, c'est le thème de la soirée. Après je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise..."

Sur ces mots pleins de suspens, notre amie part avec un sourire malicieux.

"- On prend quoi comme costume alors ? me demande Kaitline.

\- Bah, le thème de la fête, c'est nos Youtubeurs préférés, alors, quel est le tien ?

\- Hum... Je pense que c'est InThePanda qui est le meilleur Youtubeur à mes yeux... Et toi ?

\- Ah oui, InThePanda est vraiment cool ! Moi je dirais que c'est Mathieu Sommet mon vidéaste préféré...

\- Mathieu est super cool aussi ! Ça pourrait être marrant si tu te déguisais en un des persos de SLG...

\- Et toi aussi ! Tu pourrais te déguiser en...TUEUR EN SERIE ! Chiche, tu te déguises en tueur en série!

\- Ok, j'accepte ton défi, et toi tu seras obligée de te déguiser en... MAÎTRE PANDA !

\- Ok, je vais le faire ! Demain soir, on aura les meilleurs costumes de tous les invités !"

Nous décidons ensuite d'acheter nos costumes chacune de notre côté, pour laisser un peu de surprise, et de se retrouver le lendemain un peu avant la soirée, pour que nous y allions ensemble.

Le lendemain, 10 minutes avant la fête, à quelques rues du lieu indiqué

"- KAITLINE ! T'es SUPERBE en tueur ! crie-je en rigolant à ma pote et en la rejoignant à l'autre bout de la rue.

\- Et toi t'es trop choupi en Panda !

(Nous rigolons toutes les deux et commençons à nous diriger vers l'endroit festif.)

\- Tu pourrais presque faire partie de l'émission de ITP ! Ton costume est super ressemblant !

\- Merci beaucoup ! J'adore ton kigurumi, Madame Panda ! répond le faux tueur.

\- Madame Panda... N'importe quoi...! fais-je en rigolant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche, sinon on va être en retard, et ça serait pas cool !

\- T'as raison, allons-y !"

Nous courons alors dans la rue, en direction du lieu indiqué.

Essoufflées, nous sommes maintenant devant la porte, et réajustons nos costumes après avoir couru comme des déjantées. "Allez, QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE !" hurlons-nous en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Nous entrons joyeusement dans l'entrée, où notre amie Émily nous accueille avec un grand sourire, amusée.

"Waouh, vos costumes sont super bien faits ! Il faut vite les montrer aux autres invités ! Suivez-moi, c'est parti !" Heureuses, nous suivons donc notre hôte vers la salle principale.

"Voilà les amies, amusez-vous bien ! crie Émily par-dessus la musique à un niveau élevé, et se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'entrée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu retournes vers l'entrée ? Tu restes pas avec nous ? demandons-nous à Émily.

\- Je vais accueillir les autres... Profitez déjà, j'arrive bientôt !" Nous acquiesçons, avant de nous retourner vers la scène qui était installée dans la pièce pour l'occasion.

Et ce que nous avons vu sur cette scène nous a sidéré.

Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun, Joueur du Grenier, Bruce et Kriss se trouvaient devant nous, et nous fixent maintenant.

**Avis ? Commentaires ? DITES NOUS TOUT DANS UNE REVIEW !**

**Bisous tout doux !**

**Prochain chapitre :**

**Le 20/06/15…**


End file.
